Ranso Tengai
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: While looking for Ishida, Ichigo stumbles across the Quincy and Renji in a ...compromising situation. Ishida/Renji Ichigo. Kink fic.


_Ranso Tengai_

by: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkaigirl

Disclaimer: _Bleach_ and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, Viz, and a few other legal entities whose names escape me. I only play with the characters for fun.

A/N: Written for tangerinehaze. Her request was for an Ishida/Renji, with Quincy bondage techniques. Many, many thanks to complicait, my Beta Reader Supreme (BRS). Without her, this would probably have never made it out. A little accidental Ichigo voyeurism came into play as well.

0o0o0o0o0o

Trudging his way to Ishida's flat, Ichigo grumbled over the necessity of it. How exactly was it his fault that he had to be out chasing hollows, and therefore miss the notes for the upcoming exam? Since it was Ishida's turn to stay in class during an attack, he'd known the Quincy had gotten the notes down. What was mystifying, however, was why he hadn't stuck around to make sure the rest of the _nakama_ got them before heading home. Thus explained the trip to Ishida's flat. It was completely -

"Got a crush, Ishida?"

Ichigo's head snapped up as he heard Renji's deep voice down the alley he was walking past. He stopped, looking around for his redheaded rival. The distinctive hair finally caught his eye, half-hidden as it was by a Dumpster. Tamping down his reiatsu as far as he could, the substitute _shinigami_ edged his way towards the familiar voice.

"And what if I do?" Ichigo heard the defiance in Ishida's voice. "It's my crush, not yours."

Renji's bark of laughter was short. "Yeah, but yer crush is on _me_. Means I got a bit of a stake in it, dontcha think?"

Creeping still closer, Ichigo missed the archer's reply. By now, he had a good view of the two, the Soul Reaper trapping the Quincy against the wall with the bulk of his muscular _gigai_. Ishida was slightly pale, but his blue eyes were fierce as they glared back at the lieutenant.

"So what is it ya' want from me, anyhow? This?" The redhead leaned forward, capturing the boy's lips with his own. Ichigo saw his friend's eyes widen momentarily in surprise before drifting shut and returning the kiss. A soft sound escaped the archer as Renji pulled back. "Or somethin' like this?"

The substitute Soul Reaper gaped as the taller man groped the Quincy through his uniform slacks. "Yeah, that's more like what ya' want."

Ishida's eyes were unfocused behind his glasses, obviously lost in the sensation of a hand on him. He only moaned softly when the _fukutaichou_ opened his pants and reached in to stroke him directly. The tattooed man leaned in, teeth nipping at an earlobe. "Bet you'd be a sweet lay, Ishida. Responsive as a woman."

Blue eyes snapped into focus at those words, lust and anger warring momentarily before anger won out. The orange-haired young man winced but felt no sympathy for the _shinigami_. He'd be highly pissed if someone said those words to him.

"'Responsive as a woman,' hmm? Perhaps I need to remind you that I'm a man." Ishida's voice was quiet but firm, and Ichigo had learned the hard way that the quieter he got, the more trouble you were in.

Ribbons of spirit energy flew from the archer's body, wrapping around the redhead's arms and legs. Surprised, the _shinigami_ struggled, attempting to pull away. For a moment, it looked like Renji would struggle free, but more ribbons wrapped around him, stopping him in his tracks. "What the fuck you doin', Ishida?"

The brunet adjusted his glasses, smirking. "I'm going to remind you that I am a man, Abarai. And get what I want from you."

The Soul Reaper was forced to his knees. The muscles in his arms bulged as he fought the spirit ribbons directing him to tug the archer's pants down, exposing his erection. A bead of pre-come glistened at the slit.

"You can't fight the R_anso Tengai_ technique. I beat a captain using it. A _fukutaichou_ isn't nearly strong enough." The Quincy moved forward, his erection right in front of Renji's mouth. His voice was commanding. "Now, suck me off."

The redhead turned his head away, but another _Ranso Tengai_ ribbon turned it back. Finally, he opened his mouth and sent his tongue out to tentatively lick the head. Ishida made a soft, encouraging sound and that soft, pink tongue licked him from root to tip.

"Suck me off, I said," murmured the archer, pressing his cock right up to the lieutenant's lips. After a brief glare, the tattooed man bent his head and took it in. Inch by inch, he swallowed it down, earning loud moans from the Quincy.

Pulling back to gulp air, Renji ran his tongue over the head, letting it swirl into the orifice before sucking the dick back down his throat. The tendrils of _Ranso Tengai_ holding his head slipped away, replaced by the graceful fingers of Ishida sliding into the red hair to keep him steady – and keep him from stopping.

The red head bobbed over the Quincy's cock, slurping noises loudly proclaiming that he was sucking the younger man off as instructed. Spirit ribbons loosening, the _shinigami_'s hands slid up bare thighs, grasping at hips to hold his captor still enough to set a rhythm so he didn't choke.

After a few moments, _Ranso Tengai_ ribbons suddenly tightened, forcing the _fukutaichou_'s hands away from the archer. Ishida firmly held Renji by the head, fingers tightening in hair, fucking his face. The Quincy was lost in his pleasure, eyes closed as he groaned. A gagging sound by the Soul Reaper caused him to slow his strokes slightly, but he was obviously determined to come.

"So good," Ishida moaned. "Nngh...gonna – ah!"

The archer's hips spasmed, losing his rhythm as he released into the redhead's mouth. The lieutenant swallowed it down, a few dribbles escaping down his chin to be licked up by his tongue.

Spirit ribbons dissipated as Ishida pulled his softening member out of Renji's mouth, falling back against the brick wall behind him. His fingers were still tangled in the long red hair, and he didn't even try to free them as he panted for air.

Ichigo shook himself in his hiding spot, rearranging the hard-on in his pants. Seeing Ishida dominate Renji like that was incredibly hot, even if he was starting to worry about what would happen to the Quincy now.

"Shit, Uryuu, let me up," complained the rasping voice of the Soul Reaper still kneeling in front of the archer. "Why do I always end up in the muck?"

A breathless chuckle came from the younger man who pushed himself upright and began to redress himself. "Because you always choose when and where we end up, that's why. If you don't want to kneel in garbage, pick a cleaner alley."

Standing up and frowning in disgust at his trousers, Renji leaned in and kissed Ishida, who made a pleased sound. Ichigo felt his mouth drop open; this was planned?

The kiss ended as the Quincy reached between the _fukutaichou_'s legs, earning a hiss and a jerk of his hips. "Come on, Renji, we're only a block from my flat. We'll take care of this there."

Really not wanting to get caught, Ichigo pressed himself against the wall at his back, hoping the lovers were too engrossed in each other to notice his presence.

His hopes were dashed when Ishida looked back over his shoulder into the alleyway. "Next time you want to watch, Kurosaki, make sure you learn how to hide your _reiatsu_."

The lieutenant chuckled, showing that both of them had known of his presence the whole time, and had probably gotten off on it. Hell, who knew they had it in 'em, anyway? Plenty of kink in that encounter to get anyone revved up.

Levering himself up, face flaming in embarrassment at being caught, Ichigo untucked his uniform shirt to hide the erection he'd gotten from his unplanned voyeurism; deciding that now would be a good time to finally end the argument with Urahara. Waiting until he was sure that Renji and Ishida were gone, he headed back the way he'd originally come, envisioning some hot make-up sex with his lover.


End file.
